hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 February 2016
00:03:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:04:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:05:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:05:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:35 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:20 (Back) 00:12:54 Wb. 00:13:30 Thx 00:13:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:13:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:54 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 00:16:00 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 00:16:10 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:19:24 /announce test 00:19:40 It works. THX @SM! 00:23:53 RIP Chat :'( 00:25:54 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 00:30:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:25 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:33:58 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:51 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 00:37:35 !logs 00:37:35 AGirlCalledKeranique: Logs can be seen here. 00:50:56 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:57:21 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:23 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 01:03:01 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:54 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:11:31 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:33 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:32 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 01:20:35 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:06 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 01:21:20 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:25 Back 01:21:26 CycloneNkechinyer, HurricaneOdile told you: winston has 200mph winds 11P WINSTON As of 18:00 UTC Feb 19, 2016: Location: 17.2°S 178.9°W Maximum Winds: 175 kt Minimum Central Pressure: 878 mb 01:21:55 !tell Bobnekaro Stop with the brb king stuff please 01:21:55 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 01:22:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:10 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:12 Hey 01:22:12 Bobnekaro, CycloneNkechinyer told you: Stop with the brb king stuff please 01:22:14 !tell HurricaneOdile please stop with the brb king stuff 01:22:14 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell HurricaneOdile your message the next time I see them. 01:22:21 Okay, Nkech. :/ 01:22:33 Wb though. 01:23:06 thanks 01:23:12 Np. :p 01:23:47 I'm almost done with my DBQ 01:24:45 Yay! 01:24:53 :d 01:25:10 HHW is kind of quiet for a Friday today 01:25:33 Maybe Winston will pull in a user or two if it gets strong enough 01:25:54 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:59 Hey Sassmaster! 01:26:22 Hi 01:26:33 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:34 Thanks. :p 01:26:37 Np. 01:26:39 I wish I could write a DBQ about hurricanes 01:26:53 Using data from NHC advisories 01:26:54 :p 01:27:14 LOL Maybe you could write a research paper on hurricanes for science class :p 01:27:29 !logs 01:27:29 Sassmaster15: Logs can be seen here. 01:28:02 I don't have a science class this semester 01:28:18 I usually always get A's in science though 01:28:27 Oh, Okay 01:28:29 Nice :) 01:28:46 Of course you get A's in science... 01:28:48 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:28:54 You get A's in everything! :p 01:29:00 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:38 On the 29th (I think) the High School scheduler comes over to work out our schedules 01:29:46 I gotta build a wishlist 01:30:03 They can set up all the meteorology stuff I need 01:30:05 :D 01:30:07 Cool. 01:30:08 :p 01:30:34 My school doesn't even have a meteorology course (crying) 01:30:42 Yet they have just about every other type of science 01:30:55 Same @Bob 01:30:57 :( 01:31:07 I would likely get something like a 99% in meteorology. 01:31:15 :) 01:31:26 :p 01:32:39 The best grade I ever got in a class was Spanish 1 (last year) - I finished with an overall grade of 104% :p 01:32:42 @Bob 01:33:10 I need several classes on my schedule to graduate from high school in line to be a meterologist 01:33:21 Wow. @Sassmaster :p 01:33:30 Highest grade I've ever got was a 102% I think 01:33:43 @Nkech Like what? @Bob Ikr :P And what class was that? 01:33:47 In high school I had a 100% in French 01:33:51 Nice! 01:33:56 @Sassmaster 7th Grade Science, which included meteorology 01:34:01 We tracked hurricanes in that class :d 01:34:04 Cool :p 01:34:09 Even the weak storms like SS Sean. 01:34:11 I need World Geography of something like that in my Junior Year 01:34:13 I remember tracking that one. 01:34:14 :D 01:34:18 :D 01:34:32 We were given a hurricane tracking chart, and we tracked every storm. 01:34:32 I'd tell that teacher "Good Luck finding something I don't already know" 01:34:52 @Bob We only spent 3 weeks on meteorology in 7th grade ;( @Nkech Wow xD 01:34:53 In high school, meteorology is pretty much ignored, aside from briefly being touched on in AP Environmental Science 01:34:58 I dare one of you to quiz me on geography. 01:35:08 @Nkech You should take AP Human Geography lol 01:35:12 ^ 01:35:20 I got a B in that class 01:35:23 My teacher was a JERK 01:35:23 @Bob I probably could right now 01:35:32 @Bob Wow... 01:35:37 Someone want to quiz me on geography? 01:35:37 Ok, then, Nkech, what stage of the Demographic Transition Model is Brazil in? 01:35:41 :p 01:35:52 I don't even know about DTM's yet 01:35:59 Well, good luck in AP Human Geography. 01:36:07 :p 01:36:07 I know nothing about geography :p 01:36:28 I hate interactive student notebooks .Ever have to do those? 01:36:34 Where you have to do left sides? 01:36:45 and I can get the majority of World Capitals 01:36:59 No, I've never used interactive student notebooks @Bob 01:37:06 @Nkech Cool :) 01:37:14 Lucky. @Sassmaster 01:37:25 Someone give me a world country and I'll give you the Capital 01:37:36 :D 01:37:37 @Nkech Mongolia 01:37:45 Do not look anywhere 01:37:45 Ulanbator 01:37:52 South Africa? 01:37:58 @Sassmaster Pretoria 01:38:04 Isn't there 3 capitals? 01:38:27 @Bob Bolivia is the only country with more than one capital 01:38:42 I can confirm my answer if you like 01:38:55 Okay 01:38:57 Oh. 01:39:04 Sierra Leone's capital 01:39:10 5 secs 01:39:12 4 01:39:13 3 01:39:14 2 01:39:17 1 01:39:32 TIME'S UP! 01:39:32 Freetown? 01:39:37 @Keranique I don't have that part of Africa robotically entered into my brain yet 01:39:44 Oh @Nkech 01:39:51 Yep, it is Freetown 01:39:54 @Nkech Paraguay? :p 01:39:58 Ansuncion 01:40:01 Idk this one, to be honest. :p 01:41:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:41:09 Bucharest 01:41:10 !updatelogs 01:41:11 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 34 lines to the page). 01:41:15 Correct 01:41:23 I'm done with my DBQ now 01:41:25 :d 01:41:29 :D 01:41:32 Great! :D 01:42:03 What about the Capital of Israel? 01:42:26 Jerusalem? 01:42:28 You mean Jerusalem? 01:42:33 you are half right. 01:42:41 Isn't Tel Aviv a capital too or something? 01:43:01 Israel recognizes it's capital as it's capital, however most foreign countries recognize it as Jerusalem 01:43:07 *Tel Aviv 01:43:32 Oh. 01:43:34 Capital of Lebanon? 01:43:39 Beirut 01:43:45 Correct :p 01:43:48 I know where the countries are, I just don't know most of their capitals. 01:43:59 Capital of Azerbaijian? 01:44:01 Capital of United Arab Emirates? 01:44:05 Is that even a real country? @Nkech 01:44:08 @Keranique Dubai 01:44:11 @Bob Yep 01:44:17 All of those 'Stans in Central Asia are hard to memorize though 01:44:23 @Nkech WRONG! 01:44:26 Capital of North Korea? :p 01:44:31 Pyongyang 01:44:33 @Nkech it's Abu Dhabi (facepalm) 01:44:38 Pyongyang 01:44:39 @Nkech Correct 01:44:44 @Bob Correct 01:44:46 :p 01:44:47 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:44:48 isn't that the same thing @Keranique? 01:44:54 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:57 Capital of Azerbaijian is Baku 01:45:01 @Nkech Capital of Australia? 01:45:07 Canberra 01:45:09 Correct 01:45:11 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Azerbaijan 01:45:15 Most people get that one wrong @Nkech 01:45:17 Told you it's real 01:45:21 What about Brazil? @Nkech 01:45:28 Brasila 01:45:30 Yep 01:45:30 @Nkech Taiwan? 01:45:35 Taipei 01:45:40 Yep 01:45:48 @Nkech Abu Dhabi is a city slightly more up north than Dubai 01:46:07 oh 01:46:10 *south 01:46:18 I know most of the capitals of the U.S. states 01:46:28 In fact, I probably know all :p 01:46:28 Botswana? @Nkech 01:46:30 Because I'm American. 01:46:31 :p 01:46:32 @Bob Cool :) 01:46:35 @Sassmaster Gaborone 01:46:47 @Nkech Correct 01:46:58 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:47:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:47:30 Capital of Saudi Arabia? 01:47:32 @Nkech Liechtenstein capital? 01:47:35 @Keranique Vaduz 01:47:39 Omg ;( 01:48:13 @Nkech Greenland? 01:48:18 Nuuk 01:48:25 Yes 01:48:26 :p 01:48:52 Capital of Iceland? 01:48:54 Say hello to Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon as my avatar. 01:48:58 I bet you'll get this wrong 01:49:08 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:12 Hey Hype 01:49:14 New avatar? 01:49:19 Hey Odile 01:49:20 @Nkech Reykjavik 01:49:24 Hi Odile 01:49:28 Yep, you got it 01:49:32 :) 01:49:36 Yep 01:49:38 Capital of Svalbard> 01:49:38 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:49:46 Douglas probably thinks Tokyo is the Capital of China. 01:49:47 @Hype Lovin' the new avatar :p 01:49:47 Jk 01:49:55 It's Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. 01:50:13 Cool 01:50:20 @Nkech Longyearbyen 01:50:26 Capital of Burundi? 01:50:27 :P 01:50:29 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:50:31 @Sassmaster did you search that on Google? 01:50:46 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:50:53 @Nkech Yes, i did look that one up ;( 01:51:15 !updatelogs 01:51:36 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 01:51:57 @Nkech Idk 01:52:06 Vietaine 01:52:11 Okay :/ 01:53:06 Capital of Georgia (the country) 01:53:27 Sugar Hill! 01:53:28 Jkjk 01:53:39 LOL 01:53:51 Tbilisi @Nkech 01:53:58 yep 01:54:21 Capital of Ukraine 01:54:26 Kiev 01:54:35 I know that one well... 01:54:44 From my knowledge of WW2 01:54:47 :p 01:54:50 Cool 01:54:55 Capital of Finland? 01:55:01 I honestly don't know. 01:55:16 ^ 01:55:26 Heslinki 01:55:30 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:34 Wb 01:55:44 ... 01:55:44 HurricaneOdile, CycloneNkechinyer told you: please stop with the brb king stuff 01:55:47 Capital of Estonia? 01:55:53 Tal 01:56:03 *Tallinn 01:56:09 Yeo 01:56:12 *Yep 01:56:31 Capital of Serbia? 01:56:34 JTWC has Winston with 160knots 01:56:55 Belgrade 01:56:57 @Nkech 01:56:59 yep 01:57:02 That's 185 mph 01:57:06 Can it get to 220? 01:57:10 Capital of Macedonia? 01:57:12 I know that one...from WWII as well :p 01:57:20 if it avoids land 01:57:31 Skopje @Nkech 01:57:31 200mph is a possibility 01:57:36 WW1, actually 01:57:49 the Serbian king was killed in Belgrade and it led to WW1 01:57:49 I'm kind of rooting for Winston, even though it is a South PACIFIC cyclone 01:57:53 Oh yep, I can't think today (facepalm) 01:57:57 Yep @Sassmaster 01:58:14 @Bob Winston is so strong due to... wait for it... EL NINO!!! 01:58:14 I guess us hurricane fans have to have something to root for in February. 01:58:25 Well...bring on La Nina then. :p 01:58:34 I can't wait for La Nina to come in and KILL that storm! 01:58:36 :) 01:58:40 lol 01:58:52 She's underneath El Nino, waiting to freeze the Pacific 01:59:06 #FreezeEPacFreeze 01:59:06 And destroy his shear in the Atlantic 01:59:11 just like the BSoD 01:59:27 waiting for the moment 01:59:29 Capital of Mauritania? 01:59:33 Idk 01:59:35 @Nkech 01:59:42 Nounchakott 01:59:50 (I hope I spelled that right) 02:00:18 more capitals! 02:00:21 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 02:00:23 :D 02:00:27 Capital of Belize? 02:00:34 Belize City 02:00:38 Nope 02:00:43 Belmopan 02:00:49 argh I had it 02:00:52 :/ 02:00:58 Belize City? 02:00:59 Capital of Mexico? 02:00:59 Yep @Sassmaster 02:01:02 Odile City :p 02:01:05 Mexico City 02:01:07 LOL 02:01:17 Nkechburg is the Capital of New Kentucky. 02:01:22 That Mexico one is soooo obvious... 02:01:29 yep 02:01:30 Capital of Canada? 02:01:32 @Bob Capital of Ohio? 02:01:34 :p 02:01:39 (Many people get this one wrong) 02:01:47 @Sassmaster Ugh...Columbus? 02:01:50 @Nkech Ottawa 02:01:53 Yep 02:02:11 Capital of Antarctica? 02:02:15 lol 02:02:20 None 02:02:25 Nope 02:02:28 What? 02:02:29 :D 02:02:34 South Pole! 02:02:40 :P 02:02:48 I live in the Capital City of my state 02:03:03 i think I have Winston's theme song 02:03:11 Am I the only HHW user to live in a capital city of a state? 02:03:21 I think so.. 02:03:22 Nope 02:03:31 Oh, CobraStrike lives in Austin, Texas right? 02:03:38 CobraStrike lives in Austin- Austin is the capital of Texas 02:03:42 Yep @Bob 02:03:42 Oh 02:03:53 isn't it Dallas? 02:03:59 Nope @Odile 02:04:00 Madison is also the Capital of Wisconsin, where Andrew lives 02:04:03 It is Austin 02:04:06 ^ 02:04:11 Austin should live in Austin. 02:04:18 Madison is in DANE County Wisconsin 02:04:23 Wow... :p 02:04:26 notice something odd there... 02:04:41 :p 02:04:42 LOL 02:05:06 I feel like there could be a city in Virginia known as "Nkechburg" 02:05:10 Virginia has a lot of cities that end in -burg 02:05:16 Ikr 02:05:20 well then, find out 02:05:29 It's similar to Pennsylvania @Bob :p 02:05:31 There isn't one that I know of. 02:05:54 "Your search - nkechburg - did not match any documents." 02:05:56 :( 02:05:59 ;( 02:06:03 :/ 02:06:13 Capital of Vermont? 02:06:27 Vermont :/ 02:06:30 Nope 02:06:34 Really? :p 02:06:46 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:06:53 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:07:02 The Capital of Vermont is "Bernie Sanders" :D 02:07:07 @Nkech Sandersburg 02:07:13 lol 02:07:30 Montpolier is the real capital of Vermont. 02:07:34 Capital of Nunavut? 02:07:38 What is the Capital of HHW? 02:07:53 Toledo @Bob 02:08:03 once I'm eldest Crat it'll become Covington 02:08:08 nunavuts might be hard 02:08:11 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:08:16 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:08:21 But there is one 02:08:38 isq-something 02:08:53 Iqaluit 02:08:57 oh 02:09:15 Capital of Washington DC? 02:09:22 same 02:09:32 Nope 02:09:37 ??? 02:09:39 Obama! 02:09:41 :D 02:09:48 LOL 02:09:53 :p 02:10:03 Capital of Hypothetical Wikis? 02:10:12 Ryne's Houe 02:10:15 ...Capital of Mali... 02:10:22 same city 02:10:24 Hypothetical Events... :/ 02:10:29 :/ 02:10:39 Capital of Chad? 02:10:45 If we consolidated all Hypothetical wikis into Hypothetical Events, we'd likely have a HUGE community 02:10:50 But I don't support it. 02:10:52 I have a friend named Chad, funny enough, :P 02:11:27 why is chad even a country... 02:11:41 its mostly desert 02:11:56 :/ 02:12:03 What about that piece of land between Egypt and Sudan that is unclaimed or whatever? 02:12:19 @Bob Nobody lives there 02:12:25 Well, Nevada is mostly desert and yet it's a state.. @Odile 02:12:26 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:12:29 :p 02:12:29 you could start a country there 02:12:39 Bir Tawil is unclaimed. 02:12:45 But some American tried to claim it 02:12:50 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:12:52 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:52 link? 02:13:10 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_of_North_Sudan 02:14:07 LOL 02:14:19 It could probably be conquered easily. 02:14:20 Jk 02:14:27 Capital of Sri Lanka? 02:14:37 Let's make it the HHW Land, led by King Nkechinyer I 02:14:44 :P 02:14:45 LOL 02:14:46 LOL 02:14:47 :p 02:15:10 That would make no sense, It's in a area that has seen exactly 0 hurricanes 02:15:23 Yeah... 02:15:34 I wish we could buy the Azores or something. 02:15:53 Good luck, totally not a Billionare :P 02:18:10 I know what I should make on the future wiki... 02:18:24 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:18:25 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:19:00 HHW Election! Dictatorial Party Candidates Douglas Genova and VP Dylan Fischer took on the Revolutionary Party Nominee Hypercane and VP Nkechinyer :D 02:19:23 (brb) 02:19:30 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 02:19:30 @Nkech If there was an election between Donald Trump and Douglas Genova, and you HAD to vote for one, who would you vote for? 02:19:41 Ugh he BRB'd 02:19:49 :/ 02:20:05 I'd go with Trump over Douglas 02:20:33 I'm not sure who I'd go with xD 02:20:45 Why Trump? 02:20:48 Just curious 02:21:14 Because, well, he'd do a better job than Doug would. 02:21:15 Doug would just make everyone a member of congress when they turned 18 02:21:26 Yep (facepalm) 02:21:28 I'm not a huge Trump fan, but he would definitely make a better president than Doug :p 02:21:50 (brb) 02:22:01 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:22:02 !updatelogs 02:22:04 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 02:26:02 Dead chat... ;( 02:39:08 Yep.. 02:39:50 Listen to any good songs lately? :p 02:40:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ynvFimxSRAk just this AMV 02:42:03 It sounds good!! :) 02:42:33 "my demons" 02:42:58 Yep 02:46:40 yep. 02:47:02 It was a pretty good song :p 02:49:03 (brb) 02:56:18 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:58:51 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:01:35 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 03:01:40 back 03:02:18 Does anyone remember where Doug's little election thingamabobber from September is? 03:04:46 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:05:06 (back) 03:05:07 hi 03:05:10 (Hi) 03:05:18 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:05:25 I'm making a HHW Election (Doug tried making one in September) 03:05:41 so I'm re-enacting it 03:05:45 Cool. :p 03:05:57 We have the Dictatorial Party and the Revolutionary Party 03:06:04 Guess which one I belong to? 03:06:15 The Revolutionary 03:06:19 yup 03:06:33 It was almost too obvious xD 03:07:11 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 03:07:17 Hey Bumblebee 03:07:18 Hi Bumblebee 03:07:18 Hey guys 03:07:27 Did you know I reached 100 editsd! :D 03:07:32 *1000 03:07:34 Congrats!!! 03:07:35 :) 03:07:37 Yep, I saw your blog! 03:07:40 Nice job! 03:07:41 :p 03:07:57 Thanks! 03:08:01 Np. 03:08:31 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has left Special:Chat. 03:09:21 Bye(?) 03:11:48 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 03:12:06 massive big one 03:12:21 Hi Odile 03:14:11 chat is dead 03:14:12 :/ 03:14:37 Yep 03:14:51 !update the Dead Chat logs :p 03:14:55 jk 03:14:58 !updatelogs 03:15:01 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 03:15:09 I have the party nominees ready 03:15:30 for my election re-enactment 03:15:31 Ooooo big wreck 03:15:33 Nice. Let me guess: 03:15:35 :O 03:15:39 Ready to see who is in it? 03:15:44 Sure 03:15:48 Dictatorial Party Nominees Douglas Genova- Bureaucrat, founder of the Dictatorial Pary, and HHW Governor of Georgia SpCardozoComesBack- Administrator and HHW Governor of New Jersey Hurricane162- Junior Administrator and HHW Senator of Indiana EF5 Tornado- Bureaucrat and HHW Governor of California PuffleXTREME- Bureaucrat and HHW Governor of Alabama AzureAzulCrash- Administrator and HHW Ambassador to Canada Independent Nominees Bobnekaro- Rollback and HHW Governor of North Carolina Revolutionary Party Nominees Hypercane- Bureaucrat, Incumbent President, and HHW Governor of Ohio CycloneNkechinyer- Junior Administrator and HHW Governor of Kentucky Emmaelise401- HHW Ambassador to the Bahamas HurricaneOdile- Administrator and HHW Ambassador to Mexico StrawberryMaster- Chat Moderator and HHW Governor of Nevada 03:16:02 someone rolled over 03:16:08 D: 03:16:26 It looks good :p 03:16:35 I think the results are rather obvious 03:16:46 *junior administrator 03:16:51 Oh yeah, big time :) 03:16:55 @Nkech 03:17:06 Here's the first Polls: 03:19:18 Dictatorial Party- Genova 29%, Puffle 23%, Cardozo 15%, 162 15%, Azure 11%, EF5 7% 03:21:05 Revolutionary Party- Nkechinyer 53%, Hypercane 25%, Emmaelise401 17%, StrawberryMaster 3%, HurricaneOdile 2% 03:21:49 (Note: Hype was semi-retired in September so he'd have to prove that he can be active in order to win) 03:21:59 Oh, okay. 03:22:13 Bob got nothing 03:22:17 lol 03:22:18 ^ 03:22:26 Bob Is a Independent candidate. 03:22:34 and he is the only one 03:22:39 0.1% 03:22:44 what percent of Independents do you think he has? 03:23:37 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 03:24:02 100 of course 03:25:39 (Brb) 03:25:40 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:25:49 k 03:29:34 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:31:59 !updatelogs 03:32:01 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 03:33:26 (brb) 03:33:28 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 03:33:46 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:33:55 (back) 03:36:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:41:08 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 04:43:04 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 04:43:34 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 04:43:36 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 04:56:55 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 05:03:01 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 05:03:10 !updatelogs 05:03:12 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 05:03:13 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 05:03:15 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 05:03:33 !tell Hypercane_Bot Thank you :) 05:03:33 CycloneNkechinyer: Thank you for the message! :3 05:04:00 !updatelogs 05:04:02 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 6 lines to the page). 05:04:32 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 05:05:33 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 05:05:46 !updatelogs 05:05:48 CycloneNkechinyer: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 05:05:51 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 05:09:41 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 05:10:12 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 06:53:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:08:19 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:08:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:27:24 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 08:39:31 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 08:40:02 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 08:40:04 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 09:02:01 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 10:55:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 10:55:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 10:55:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:18:37 test 11:18:40 !updatelogs 11:18:42 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 11:18:45 !logs 11:18:46 StrawberryMaster: Logs can be seen here. 11:32:43 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 11:32:50 Hey Bittersweet. 11:32:54 Hi! 11:33:27 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 11:33:36 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 11:34:49 Hmm... Nkech is re-enacting an HHW Election that happened back at late September. 11:35:04 Did Azure do that spam again? 11:35:14 Nope. 11:35:30 And what election are you talking about? 11:35:41 !logs 11:35:41 A Bittersweet Journey: Logs can be seen here. 11:35:58 An election that happened at late September. 11:36:08 It was a complete mess. 11:36:27 That also happened during the Douglas incident. 11:36:51 Turns out, the election was cancelled, after the incident "ended". 11:38:31 So.. 11:38:40 The election was a mess. 11:40:02 There were two parties: the Dictatorial Party (also known as the Continuum Party) and the Revolutionary Party. 11:40:26 What did Hurricane news (Doug) actually do? I know he was underage 11:41:05 He just spammed, raged at other people, and other stuff.. 11:41:21 By the way Winston made landfall and is back in the sea 11:41:38 Basically, the other underage users, were way more nicer than him. 11:41:41 Alright. 11:41:58 For 3 hours the CIMSS record read-0.0/LAND 11:42:16 For Winston 11:42:21 Oh. 11:42:33 But, Doug wasn't a nice guy at all. 11:44:02 He criticized our names in our seasons. 11:44:20 Hmmm...he sounds like Kool to me 11:44:52 Did the same thing on multiple wikis-abuse of multiple accounts 11:45:00 For an example, Bob created "Hurricane Elizabeth", it was retired and replaced by Emma. He criticized it and commented "NO Ella" 11:45:15 And was underage (10), Pool 11:45:21 *Kool 11:45:28 He wasn't "abusing multiple accounts", through. 11:45:50 Did he use profanity? 11:45:52 Besides, Doug is 11. 11:45:55 No. 11:46:11 He did use it sometimes, but rarely. 11:46:57 And what is SuperDestructiveTwister? According to the block log, he is EF5 11:47:07 We suspected him of being EF5. 11:47:27 But, since we don't have concrete proof, we unblocked him. 11:47:32 OK. 11:48:05 Alright. 11:48:09 !updatelogs 11:48:11 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 11:50:22 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 11:51:42 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:12 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 11:52:29 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 11:52:59 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 11:55:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:56:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:56:27 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 11:57:36 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 11:58:06 Hey Keranique! 11:59:41 Hi! 11:59:43 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has left Special:Chat. 11:59:52 -!- A Bittersweet Journey has joined Special:Chat. 12:00:10 Hi 12:05:21 Have you ever heard about a game where users must reach a checkpoint without an admin throwing them to a lower checkpoint? 12:05:42 Hmm... nope. 12:07:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:08:00 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 2016 02 20